mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
One evening, Peter Parker (a.k.a, Spider-Man) attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. During the demonstration, a small common house spider happened to be in the path of a particle accelerator's beam and was massively irradiated. The stricken spider fell on to Parker's hand, bit into his skin with its fangs, and died. After learning about his powers, he went off and became a novelty television star. Later on in his career, a burglar, being pursued by a security guard, ran by Parker who impetuously allowed him to pass, although he could have easily stopped him. When reprimanded by the guard, Parker arrogantly replied that he was a professional performer, and that chasing criminals was the guard's job. Parker promptly forgot the incident. A few days later, Parker returned home to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar. A police officer informed him that the burglar had been trailed to a nearby abandoned warehouse where the police had him trapped. Grief-stricken, Parker rushed to the warehouse to seek vengeance. At the warehouse, Parker, as Spider-Man, easily captured the burglar and realized that he was the same person that he had allowed to run past him earlier that day in the TV studio. He realized that if he had acted responsibly earlier, he might have prevented the death of his uncle. Filled with remorse, he realized that with power comes responsibility, and he vowed to never shirk that responsibility again. Some of his enemies include the Green Goblin, the Lizard, and Venom. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various creators. Erradicator's Spider-Man This is the first retro unique Spider-Man back in 2003 until 2007. It's gameplay is solid and has all the effects of the Marvel VS. series and he is not been updated ever since.Sprites were taken from the first Marvel vs. Capcom game. Perhaps the most ambitious creation is Erradicator's Spider-Man. Spidey has Black Cat as a helper, alternate costumes(with their own stances) and a movie trailer as an intro. Weighing in at just over eight megabytes, this version of the web slinger is one of the best "enhanced" fighters out there. 'Specials' Silk Shot: Web throw: Wall Cling: opposing the wall Spider sling: 'Hypers' Spider rush: Super web throw: Super Spider takedown: Maximum spider: Spiderman also has a crazy high super jump, some mods have a tracker for this reason. Kong's MvC2 Spider-Man Version This version is made by the creator known as Kong. This is a direct Rip from MVC2. Since he is a MVC character, he can pull off very useful combos, which can deal a lot of damage. This character also has a high AI, which makes him very hard to beat as a CPU like Mushy. A recent edit to the character by Fechogtx which made the character closely accurate and can also make combos similar to the original game with a good AI. He has all the effects in MvC2. This is a 4 button char like MVC2. Seth Zankuten's Version Seth Zankuten's version is probably the most complete. His AI is very strong, he can use Spider-Sense to counter-attack, he has multiple palette "modes," and he also has many hypers. 'Stats' *Health: 1100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B/C = Kick '' ''X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Web Ball Spider Sense Spider Web 'Hypers' Crawler Assault (Requires 1 power bar) Ultimate Web (Requires 1 power bar) Darkness Attack (Requires 2 power bars) Spiderboy (Requires 3 power bars) Superboy (Requires 3 power bars) Armored Spiderman Armored Spiderman is a edit (more of a recolor) of Kong's Spiderman done by Sykotik. He is a secret character on Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter. Scarlet Spider Scarlet Spider is a clone of Spider-Man in the comics. RG_OP did a sprite edit of Kong's Spiderman to create him. Symbiote Spider-Man :Main article: Symbiote Spider-Man Symbiote Spider-Man is a version of Spider-Man bonded with the Venom symbiote made by Empawk. He is quite fast with many combos. Spider-Man 2099 :Main article: Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man 2099 is a version of Spider-Man in the future. Spiderman by ZVitor ZVitor´s Spider-Man has a different idle stance, a limited amount of web fluid, and some unique specials. Japanese Spider-Man :Main article: Japanese Spider-Man This version of Spider-Man (named Supaidaman or Spy-Dama) is a joke character of Spider-Man inspired by the 1970s tokusatsu television series. The Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:Movie Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:ArachnidsCategory:60's CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:TV Show Characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel vs. Capcom CharactersCategory:Martial Artists Category:Characters from the United StatesCategory:Teenagers